There are several commercially utilized connectors for providing interconnection between individual wires of service lines for customers to the main distribution cable of a telephone utility company in an enclosure or junction box, usually by means of an intermediate stub cable. The enclosure can be mounted in a ground level pedestal, or within a building, or mounted on an outside wall or a pole. Such enclosures which are for outdoor use must protect the connections from the environment, such as from precipitation, dust, insects, rodents and the like. One example of such an enclosure is sold by AMP Incorporated, Harrisburg, Pa. under Part No. 769164 as AMP Quiet Front Pole Mount Terminal, adapted for connection of up to 25 pairs of service wires. Another example of enclosure is also sold by AMP Incorporated, AMP Quiet Front Terminal Closure having Part No. 769147-1 for connection of up to six pairs.
One example of connector for mounting within enclosure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,077 in which terminal blocks include silos within which are contained respective barrel terminals already terminated to conductors of the distribution cable and are apertured to receive ends of service wires inserted thereinto for termination thereto to define the electrical connection.
In several types of junction boxes for such connectors, overvoltage protector elements are provided on the circuits which protect the circuits of the customer's equipment from energy surges, such as from lightning strikes and the like. Several examples of such protectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,158,869; 4,161,762; and 4,133,019. Modules containing such protectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,742,541; 4,159,500; 4,613,732 and 4,675,778. The telecommunications industry has established standards for performance and certain dimensional and design requirements for such protectors; one example is Bellcore Technical Reference No. TR-TSY-000070, Issue 1, February, 1985, entitled "Customer Station Gas Tube Protector Units".
It is desired to provide a module containing an array of such protectors which can be assembled within an enclosure such that each protector is electrically connected in-line for the circuits interconnected by the terminals of the terminal block contained within the enclosure, upon termination of a service wire to a terminal.
It is further desired that such protector module be sealed against moisture.
It is also desired to provide such a protector module with an openable lid secured to the module's housing.